


Кукушка

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M Elements, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Gen, Minor Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Сейчас война постепенно сошла на нет, но Марте вдруг захотелось узнать, что день грядущий ей готовит. Она устроилась на стволе поудобнее, приподняла голову, пытаясь разглядеть среди ветвей пёструю тушку загадочной птицы, и тихо произнесла:— Кукушка-кукушка, сколько дней мне осталось жить?
Kudos: 1





	Кукушка

За несколько часов до момента, что разрушил всё…

Марта, смеясь и улыбаясь, бегала по большой лесной поляне, словно молодая лернейская лань. Её красивое тёмно-зелёное платье мягким завораживающим облачком вздувалось вокруг тоненького, словно ствол молодой берёзы, торса, длинные жёлтые ленты, что опоясывали его, были покрыты лёгкой пудрой желтоватой цветочной пыльцы.

Ночные фиалки — любимые цветы молодой вампирши — цвели и пахли, радуя её сердце. Стоял ранний вечер, в лесу было жарко и одуряюще пахло мёдом. Разморенная теплом и уставшая от восторженного снования под лесным пологом, Марта нашла в тени одного из деревьев поваленный старый ствол и, не долго думая, направилась к нему.

Они с Дракулой, её мужем, и маленькой Мэйвис недавно переехали в эти края. Как и все благородные мужчины их племени, Драк взял на себя воспитание дочурки, позволив жене немного отдохнуть от непрекращающегося потока мокрых простыней, детских капризов и готовки.

Сейчас Дракула играл с Мэйвис на пригорке, в двухстах шагах от матери, и сердце Марты так и таяло от нежности, стоило ей взглянуть в их сторону. Сейчас вампирша любила весь мир — этот лес, пахнущий теплом, листвой и мёдом, свежий ветерок, шуршащий в листьях, тонкий лучик заходившего за лес солнца, угасающего и не опасного уже для тонкой и бледной вампирской кожи, ласковый голос мужа и весёлый, задорный смех дочурки... Сердце Марты трепетало от нежности к двум самым любимым для неё существам.

— Мои хорошие, — едва слышно прошептала она и замерла, услышав кукушкину песню.

Запоздалая птица оживлённо куковала в ветвях дерева, под которым примостилась Марта. Её мерный глубокий голос вызвал в памяти вампирши то время, когда она ещё не была знакома с Дракулой. Тогда девочки и девушки её племени и возраста собирались вместе, где-нибудь в дальней части леса, и, слушая крики этой птицы, гадали, сколько им жить осталось. В условиях войны это был животрепещущий вопрос — никто не знал, доживёт ли до завтра.

Марта вспомнила, с каким волнением они, девочки, ждали судьбоносного решения. Кукушка ли им попалась особенная, или это была особая вампирская магия, но результаты гадания, произошедшего таким образом, сбывались до неприличия точно.

Сейчас война постепенно сошла на нет, но Марте вдруг захотелось узнать, что день грядущий ей готовит. Она устроилась на стволе поудобнее, приподняла голову, пытаясь разглядеть среди ветвей пёструю тушку загадочной птицы, и тихо произнесла:

— Кукушка-кукушка, сколько дней мне осталось жить?

* * *

— Дорогая, всё хорошо? — В голубых глазах Дракулы сияла лёгкая тревога.

Марта вздрогнула, не заметив, как он подошёл. Ушедшая глубоко в свои мысли, она была как никогда беззащитной и могла бы стать лёгкой добычей, если бы кто-то решился сейчас напасть на неё.

— Да, всё отлично. — Марта улыбнулась, с облегчением видя, что взгляд мужа снова потеплел и стал мягче. Дракула нежно, совсем не как раньше, улыбнулся и притянул её к себе.

— Мы будем жить долго и счастливо. Никто тут не найдёт нас, — прошептал он куда-то в затылок жены и, склонившись, легонько чмокнул её в щёку.

Марта рассеяно и ласково улыбнулась. Страхи, мучавшие её уже несколько минут, ушли куда-то вглубь, оставив после себя чувства лёгкой тревоги. Взяв на руки Мэйвис, Марта отправилась за мужем по едва заметной тропинке, утопающей в зарослях цветов.

Она старалась не думать о будущем. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы пророчество Дракулы сбылось как никогда достоверно.

Ведь после её гадальной фразы кукушка не издала ни единого звука.


End file.
